Stormy Night
by casterheart
Summary: It's a stormy night and Derek disappeared (Reader insert)


Usually (Y/N) could sleep through any storm no matter how loud it was. But this time she woke to growling thunder and…Well, she couldn't really tell what it was. But she couldn't shake the unsettling feeling of something feeling _off_.

So still half asleep she started to feel around, only to find the sheets beside her cold. That's when it hit her: Derek wasn't there. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table only to realize it was still night, just around two o'clock.

She decided to wait some time for him to return. But the minutes passed and he still wasn't back. Even under the warm blankets she could feel the chilly air. (Y/N) knew Derek wouldn't get cold, but she still worried about his well-being. So deciding to search for him despite the cold, she slid to the edge of the bed with a groan.

Slipping a hand from under the blankets and reaching for her fluffy slippers under the bed, she set the warm blankets aside pulling on one of Derek's shirts as fast as she could.

Shuffling out of the bedroom they shared, (Y/N) was grumbling about how Derek made her leave her warm and cozy bed. " _Damn werewolfs and their we-are-werewolfs-and-we-don't-need-heating-attitude.",_ was only the nicest of her thoughts as she was shivering like a Chihuahua. She'd be laughing about that image, but being nearly frozen to the bone after only a couple of steps, her humour was nonexistent.

Walking down the stairs she tried not to wake the boys, who were sleeping on the large leather sofa. After their last encounter with the super- _(annoying)_ -natural they deserved a good night's rest. But them trying to drown the storm with their own snores, was not part of the plan. (Y/N) was almost tempted to wake them.

A few days ago she decided to make a sleepover for the pack with movies and pizza. Derek didn't approve at first, but after reminding him of all that happened over the past few weeks, he had to agree. So (Y/N) got some movies, whereas the kids -or cubs as she liked to call them- brought pizza and drinks.

As everyone was getting ready for movie night, Stiles brought a game console, which pretty much instantly proved to be a bad decision. Movie night was instantly forgotten. At least for the boys. The girls just sat there watching them and commenting on how stupid the boys were, even deciding to leave before the storm.

In the meantime the boys had to play by k.o. system, since they only had two controller. It was pretty understandable why the _werewolfs_ were competitive, but Stiles was even worse. He was shouting " _There can be only ONE!"_ the whole time and being even more agressive than the others. That was the reason why, over the course of the evening, the game heated up, ending in everyone literally passing out. Stiles being the last _ONE_. They were even sleeping through the storm. And the pretty loud chattering of her teeth as she was creeping through the living room.

Trying not to trip over shoes and bags, that covered the ground like landmines, (Y/N) stumbled a bit over one of the cushions the boys threw on the ground while playing.

After (Y/N) moved in, she made the loft more of a home by adding cushions and pictures. The loft still looked a bit empty or like a (man) cave, but at least there were little oases of colour throughout the rooms. Weirdly enough the colours of the grey walls and the colourful cushions didn't clash as one would think. They kinda matched, so everything felt more homelike without seeming weird.

Everyone liked it, especially the girls. But even Derek did. He's been against it at first, like every time someone suggested a change, but even he had to admit it _felt_ better.

As (Y/N) reached the kitchen hoping to find Derek, but because the sky was overclouded she couldn't see anything beside darkness. So she took a few careful steps in, before the lightning flashed and she saw _him_ standing there, starring into space. "Derek?"

Derek stood there frozen in place, not reacting, like a statue made of stone. When (Y/N) took a step towards him, he visibly flinched. She knew he was only after a nightmare this way, so she stayed still calling his name softly.

Blinking Derek perked up, like someone woke him. Then he reached over and turned on the light above the sink, rubbing his face with his other hand. "(Y/N)? Why are you up?" His voice sounded rough and tired, as he without a doubt was.

"I wanted to ask you the same." She smiled softly walking up to him, trying not to _scare_ him off. "Is something wrong?" Reaching up she caressed his face with the back of her hand. His skin was pretty warm, but him being a werewolf it was normal.

Derek nuzzled her hand, slowly calming down. After all he's been through he build up walls around himself and forgot how to trust other people. But when (Y/N) came in his life, she teared down these walls without even trying. She made him open up more. He even started to smile more, scaring Stiles the first few times nearly to death.

"Was it the fire again?"

Derek nodded. Breathing in her scent he felt his inner tension fade away. She always did that to him. Feeling relaxed he leaned down, pulling her in and embracing her around her waist. "This time you were in the fire."

(Y/N) leaned away from him looking up. "I am fine."

"I know, but still. If you'll ever get hurt or worse." Derek brushed a strand of hair from her eyes in thought. "Maybe you should…"

"No.", she interrupted.

"But…"

"I said, no." Derek didn't say anything, but he wasn't convinced. Shaking her head (Y/N) looked him in the eyes. "You don't have to be afraid that I'll get hurt or leave you. 'cause I won't." When he still didn't say anything she sighed. Then an idea popped up and a wide grin spread on her face. Derek raised an eyebrow knowing that look. "If you want, I can kick some ass. And you chose whose ass it's gonna be."

Rolling his eyes Derek embraced (Y/N), a grin appearing on his face. It always took her just a few words to brighten his mood. So he rubbed his nose against her neck and shoulder, earning himself a giggle from her.

" _Ew_ , get a room." Turning they saw the whole pack standing in the doorway trying to seem disgusted, but failing. Stiles even took a picture mumbling something about putting it in his private _pack album_. But first he sent it to Lydia, instantly getting a reply.

Grinning (Y/N) looked at Derek, who was rolling his eyes. Putting on her most flirtatious look, she cupped Derek's face. "What do you think, Der? Should we _get a room_ or should we stay here and show them something _fun_ to watch?" Everyone groaned, Stiles being the loudest.

"Why are you guys up? Did we wake you?"

"YES." Stiles replied sarcastically, earning a glare from Derek and sniggering from the rest of the pack.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes. "How about I put on the kettle? I still have some cookies left. And I could make some sandwiches."

Stiles cheered embracing her and starting to rummage through the cabinets searching for some snacks. (Y/N) took the muffins he found from his hands and pushed him in the direction of the living room. "Why don't you play that game of yours? As far as I know the game ended in a tie."

"Already on it." Isaac pulled out a controller running towards the game console.

Stiles frowned. He was sure being the winner, but nonetheless he didn't want to be outdone by a baby wolf. So he ran out the kitchen grabbing the second controller and starting the game.

"Maybe we should also go and leave you two _love-birds_ to yourself now. Just don't forget the the sandwiches." Peter pushed the sniggering teens out of the kitchen making Derek growl.

(Y/N) started to pull out everything she would need from the fridge, while Derek leaned on the counter passing her everything from the higher cabinets. "Maybe you could kick Peter's ass." The _hey_ from the other room, made both of them smile.

"Maybe later."

Derek knew that he had nothing to fear. He had (Y/N) and his pack. They were his family. And one day he would start his own family with (Y/N), he was sure of that. And nothing and nobody would ever come between them. But for now he was satisfied with this little weird family of his.


End file.
